Stay
by oneapotheosis
Summary: Elizabeth & Henry's first time. Mostly fluff, some smut. Potentially multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey dudes. I've also had this idea for a while, but I was hesitant because I didn't want to butcher it, so hopefully I've done it some justice. It's a bit wordy, I sort of got carried away, but hopefully it's an alright read. I think  
this could be multi-chapter, maybe going into some there _firsts_ of theirs (and yes I'm still working on my other stories, I'm just slow). It's mostly fluff really, lil bit smut. Reviews nourish me and I love them. Ta!

* * *

 **Stay**

It was a still night, and the sky clear with stars shining brightly against pitch black. It was cold, and though there was no breeze, the air was sharp. Elizabeth curled into Henry's arms as best as she could, given the copious layers of clothing they  
were wearing padding their bodies. They lay on the riverside, a thick woollen blanket separating them from the luscious grass. Elizabeth patted her belly, letting out a huff of breath. Henry had taken her to a local Italian restaurant, and they had  
certainly eaten like Italians. Henry was impressed, Elizabeth's appetite betrayed her size.

"That was a _lot_ of food…" She breathed. Henry laughed and leaned down to rub her stomach.

"Can't have my girl going hungry."

"I don't think I'll be hungry for days." She giggled.

He smiled as he watched her, his eyes shining in the dim light of the street lamps scattered along the river. She met his eyes and cupped his handsome face, kissing him sweetly. Their lips moved slow, but with building intensity. Henry moaned into her  
lips and the raw, honest sound ignited something deep in her belly. The Shiraz they'd shared making her bold. She pushed him onto his back, swinging her leg over him and crashed her lips into his. He kissed her back with equal fervour, pushing his  
tongue past her lips and tasting the alcohol in her mouth. When Elizabeth ground her hips down onto his, he knew they needed to stop.

Henry pulled back with a groan, acutely aware of their location. She panted heavily, her hot breath fanned over his face and he almost couldn't resist. Her eyes were low and clouded with lust, and this detail was not missed by Henry.

"Should we—" He started.

"Yes." She responded too quickly.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, standing and helping Elizabeth to her feet. Their eyes met again, and Henry tipped her chin up, bringing her in for another searing kiss. Her body felt hot now, and she desperately wanted to shed their layers and be _with_ him.

Their lips parted, and she whispered against his mouth. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

"You are most welcome, Elizabeth. Thank you for being my beautiful date."

She looked down, suddenly lost for words. She _really_ liked Henry and she didn't want the moment to end.

"Take me back to your place?" She glanced up tentatively.

Henry thought his head might explode as the most stunning woman on the planet asked him to take her home.

"I'd be delighted to." He smiled back at her, holding his hand out for her to take. He collected their things and they headed off.

-o-

Elizabeth loved Henry's apartment, and she much preferred spending time with him there than at her own crowded dorm room. As they passed through the entry, it was instantly warmer inside. The familiar scent of _him_ filled her senses and she smiled.  
Henry held his hand out for her coat before removing his own. Taking her hand, he lead her into the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Please."

She leaned against the counter, watching intently, her eyes roaming his body as he boiled the kettle. He caught her stare and moved to stand close. He grasped her hands in his and leaned in close, touching their noses ever so gently. He could hear her  
breathing as her lips parted, and Henry slowly descended on her, touching his lips softly against hers. Their eyes fluttered closed. He captured her bottom lip between his, dragging the lip of his tongue over it. Elizabeth squeezed his hands tighter,  
trying to control her burning desire.

She'd never felt this way before, about anyone. She'd had a few boyfriends in the past, but _nothing_ compared to her and Henry. She'd never bared her soul so completely, and was surprised to find that she didn't feel vulnerable, trusting Henry completely.  
The thought equally terrified and filled her with hope. They stood connected now, his body had warmed hers with the lightest touch.

The loud _click_ of the kettle broke the spell, and he pulled back gently. Her eyes remained closed as he squeezed her hands back. When her eyes finally reopened, he smiled sweetly, moving away to finish making their coffee.

-o-

Reclining on the small cough, they faced one another. Henry watched her closely. Her expressions were vibrant and animated. She was laughing, trying to finish a funny story but her own giggles were interrupting her. Elizabeth was talking about her family.  
She always lit up when she did. He was sure he had a silly look on his face too as he watched and listened. She went quiet for a moment, trying to remember a detail in her story. He saw the smile fade and her face fall a little. He knew she'd been  
reminded of her parents.

"Elizabeth?" He dipped his eyes, trying to catch her gaze. She looked down, swallowing thickly. "Come on, come here cutie."

He opened his arms. She moved to his embrace without hesitation, curling up in his arms and resting her head on his chest. She breathed in his warm, comforting scent. She felt better immediately. Henry reminded her that she wasn't alone, that she'd never  
be alone with him.

She smiled up at him, the spark returning to her eyes. That was his cue and tickled her lightly under her ribs. She giggled loudly and squirmed against him, trying to escape his fingers. She twisted herself so that she perched on top of him, pushing Henry  
to lay against the cushions and pinning his wandering hands down. He smiled wide, beaming up at her. Her eyes crinkled as she laughed and it was the most beautiful, free sound he'd ever heard.

She released his hands and bent down, capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. He cupped her cheek and pulled her gently to him, deepening their kiss. Henry had one hand on her cheek and the other resting safely on her waist. It was Elizabeth's hands that  
now wondered, and she rubbed them up and down his chest, moving lower with every pass. Their kisses quickly heated as they had earlier and soon, bodies were flush and tongues tangling.

Elizabeth was making a quiet humming sounds of appreciation as Henry kissed like she'd never been kissed before. He was hard and insistent, yet soft and gentle in all the right ways, his hands joining the work of his lips. He rubbed them tentatively over  
her hips, not wanting to go too far. It wasn't the first time that they'd had a heated kissing session, but he still wanted to let her lead. She was again surprised by her own boldness, moving gentle palms under Henry's shirt, feeling his soft, warm  
skin against her fingertips. The sensation made him shiver and he mirrored her movements, resting a hot hand against her abdomen. She pulled back to look at him, and Henry wondered if he'd moved too fast.

She flashed him a wicked grin and covered his hand with hers, moving it slowly up her lean torso and covered her breast. He groaned and squeezed gently, causing her to release a soft moan. The sound was raw and delicious and it made Henry dizzy. He gripped  
her neck again and pulled her back to him, kissing her with fever. He let a hand wander again, gripping her hip tighter now and grinding her against him.

Elizabeth could clearly feel his arousal and she whimpered into his kiss again, pressing her hips down, encouraging him. Her skin was burning and every touch felt almost too much, her senses barely able to process what her body was so clearly seeking.  
Her mind was hazy with lust, yet she'd never felt more certain of anything. She _wanted_ Henry.

"Henry…" She spoke huskily.

He pulled back, panting for breath. "Yeah?"

She stared back at him, her eyes dark with desire and her breaths heaving. He understood her unspoken request.

"Elizabeth. Are you sure?" He needed to know that she was certain, and that she would make this choice alone.

"Yes." She pecked him on the lips. "I've never been surer about anything." She spoke with confidence and conviction.

He knew that he was not her first, but this was _their_ first and he didn't want to mess it up. Henry smiled moving them to a sitting position and pulling her up from the couch. The stood still for a moment, and he embraced her, their eyes locking  
in a private exchange that would become so familiar. He took her hand in his again and lead her to his bedroom. Turning to close the door behind them, he took a deep, steadying breath and moved back her.

They stood close again and Henry threaded his arm around her waist, pulling her gently to him. She let her eyes flutter closed as he pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her slow and gentle, their haste depleted and replaced with loving, languid movements.  
Henry let her undress him, she pulled his shirt over and off, returning her exploring hands to his bare chest where she rubbed. Tilting her chin to meet him again, he moved skilled hands to unbutton her shirt, pushing them beneath the soft fabric  
and onto hot, sensitive skin. He caressed her stomach, dragging his hands slowly upwards to cup her bra-clad breasts, massaging expertly. She held his gaze with clouded, hooded eyes, her arms resting limply at her sides; her brain was scrambling and  
she couldn't form a thought.

He returned soft lips to her neck, kissing a hot, wet trail upwards to the sensitive flesh behind her ear.

" _Henry."_ She breathed his name as he sucked gently. Her hands moved to his pants, and she ran a single hand over the sizeable bulge. Henry moaned loudly at the sudden contact, moving back to kiss her passionately. He let her continue, popping  
the button and pushing them over his hips. He brought their bodies flush again and went to work on hers, pushing his fingers under the waistband and repeating her actions. He dragged skilled hands back up her body, pushing her shirt over her shoulders,  
letting it float to the floor.

He took a step back to admire her, struck by her beauty. Eyes wide, he was practically panting as he roamed her near-naked body. Pulling himself together, he focused on being the gentleman she deserved instead of the ravenous animal that desperately tried  
to break free. Elizabeth felt her face flush under his gaze, and she looked down, avoiding his eyes. He moved in again, resting a hand on her waist and cupping her cheek. She stared back at him with big, bright blue eyes.

"You are _the_ most beautiful woman I her _ever_ laid eyes upon." He didn't falter, his words rang with truth and conviction. He nuzzled her gently and pressed their lips together. Hands made gentle passes up and down her skin, learning every  
bump and curve of her body. He wanted to remember this. He wanted _her_ to remember this.

Elizabeth was becoming inpatient. Her heart swelled at the way Henry was handling her, but she _needed_ him so desperately. She took hold of her confidence and kissed him back with fire, pushing her tongue into his mouth, tasting and exploring him.  
She placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back towards the bed. He stumbled a little, trying to keep contact with her lips and fell back onto the bed where she landed on top of him. She crawled up his body and he could only watch, he'd  
never seen anything more provocative; her hair was a glorious blonde mess, her cheeks pink and lips red and swollen. She straddled his lap and crashed her lips down, pressing her body against him as close as possible. The contact made his hips buck  
instinctively and the guttural, throaty sound that escaped her made him tremble.

If he couldn't control his thoughts he'd never be able to resist. Henry rolled them, subduing her beneath him and grinding down on her. She whimpered at the contact, staring back at him, silently pleading for more. She could feel how aroused he was, and  
the thought was driving her mad. He let a hand creep under her shoulder, silently asking her to lift herself so that he could remove the elegant lace garment. Henry was struck again as her breasts fell free, cupping her gently he rolled his thumbs  
over the hard peaks. Soft moans and whimpers fell from her lips, her vision hazy and thoughts clouded as she watched Henry worship her body. Her stomach twisted with nervous energy as he met her gaze again, before dipping his head and taking a nipple  
between his lips. The loud squeal that erupted surprised both her and Henry. She panted desperately, watching his every move intently. He took her other breast in his palm and massaged gently. He flicked his tongue experimentally and she cried out  
again, he couldn't prevent the smile from showing through his actions. She was incredibly sensitive, and the thought sent his mind racing.

Elizabeth tangled strong hands through his hair, holding him in place as he moved lower, placing wet kisses down her stomach, pausing to dip his tongue in her belly button. She giggled as he tickled her, squirming against his mouth. His kisses traced  
the elastic of her underwear, and Henry's mind scrambled; he could _smell_ her and his mouth watered a little, knowing what he would do next.

She read his actions, she knew what was next, the anticipation was brimming and panic struck her briefly.

"Henry..." She called nervously.

He stopped immediately and met her eyes, waiting for her to speak.

"No one's ever… I mean…" She flushed furiously, embarrassed.

"No one's ever done _that_ to me before." She looked away, covering her face. She was ashamed, but Henry was not having it. He crawled back up her body, cupping her cheek so that she would look at him. Once she met his eyes, he spoke slowly and surely.

"Elizabeth. There is _nothing_ I want more than to make you feel good. To _taste_ you. Make no doubt about it, baby, I want to eat you _alive._ Please let me make you feel good." He all but begged her, his voice low and needful.

It was all the encouragement she needed, and she whimpered at his words, her lips falling open. No one had ever spoken to her like that. No one had _ever_ made her feel so adored, so desirable. She nodded her head furiously.

"Okay." She squeaked. She stood no chance of resisting his words. He flashed her a breathtaking grin and kissed her deeply, sucking the breath from her.

Henry moved swiftly, refocusing on his target. He met her eyes as he hooked his fingers through the waist of her underwear, dragging them slowly and maddeningly down her thighs. She watched him, panting for breath, trying to process what was happening.  
Her body was burning and she craved him so intensely. His nostrils flared as he breathed the heady scent of her arousal, moaning softly in appreciation.

Removing them completely, he kissed his way up her thigh, leaving a hot, wet trail with his tongue and lips. She squirmed impatiently, unable to remain still. When he reached the apex of her thigh, he let his tongue slide out tracing tiny lines, allowing  
her to adjust to the sensation. He met her eyes again, making sure that she was okay. She stared back and her answer was clear, he needed no further encouragement. Henry traced his fingers through her arousal, parting her soft lips. She yelped loudly  
as he finally touched her where she needed him the most, breath leaving her in gusts.

"Baby, you're so _wet_ for me." He groaned, bringing his fingers to his lips, tasting her for the first time. She was frozen, a deer in the headlights. His actions equally terrified and aroused her beyond belief. She was completely at his mercy and  
would have down anything he asked in that moment. He sucked his fingers and moaned.

"Devine." He whispered, dipping his head closer again.

He met her eyes one last time and gave her a cheeky wink before parting her lips with his tongue in one, long, slow swipe. She gasped loudly and cried his name. He repeated the action, building speed, lapping greedily. She was gasping for breath, panting  
desperately, only able to stare back. He moved his tongue slowly and precisely, exploring her most intimate area, touching her in ways no one ever had. She was writhing and crying out, her mind completely submitting to the intensity of the pleasure  
she felt. She didn't know it could feel _this_ good, and he hadn't even gone near her sensitive bundle of nerves.

As if he read her mind, he took her clit between his lips and suckled, gently flicking his tongue over it. The contact made her hips jerk and her thighs squeezed his head tight, holding him in place. He moaned against her, the low rumble sending a quake  
of pleasure up her spine. He could feel her body practically purring, and he knew it wouldn't take much more.

Elizabeth couldn't hold back her loud, sharp keening sounds. The feeling of his lips and tongue was like nothing she'd ever felt before. The pleasure was intoxicating, and her mind swam with warmth. She was gripping his hair again, desperate to anchor  
onto something as she so nearly felt like floating away. Then something changed, her lower body began to feel tight, like an irreversible pressure was building.

Henry quickly pushed two long fingers deep inside of her, pressing down, helping her along. She screamed at the sudden sensation of being filled. She was startled, it felt so _good_. The pressure built further, and the feeling continued to climb.

" _Henry!?_ I think I'm… gonna…" She called to him, unable to find the right words, but she knew she wanted it. He growled, pressing down harder and sucking her like a source of nourishment; like his life depended on it. He knew _exactly_ what  
he was doing. She tensed suddenly and jolted against him, a breathy cry fell from her lips and he felt her clamp down on him; he very nearly lost control of himself. The heavenly sound of her calling his name in ecstasy was one he hoped he'd hear  
many more times to come.

he stilled his movements as she quivered silently, helping her ride it out with gentle strokes of his tongue. Her breaths were heaving and she scrambled for clear thought. Henry climbed back up her body, meeting her lips in a deep, wet kiss. She moaned  
softly, tasting herself on his tongue. Before, she may have found it embarrassing and wrong, but this man made her want things she'd never even known. Pressing her forehead to his, she breathed deeply now.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. She blushed, dipping her head shyly again.

Her need for him had never been greater and she reached between them, stroking his erection through cotton briefs. He felt _big_ , and she worried again for a moment. He moaned desperately at the feeling of her hands finally touching him.

"Please." He begged, and he wasn't really sure what he was pleading for.

Henry rocked back onto his heels as she watched. He pulled his jocks down and quickly discarded them, letting his erection spring free. She swallowed thickly, her suspicions were confirmed. She sat up and reached for him, gripping him gently. She slowly  
stroked his length, causing him to moan and breath her name, encouraging her further. She had a worried frown crossing her features, and it was his turn to be embarrassed. She was afraid that he might hurt her. Elizabeth hadn't been with many other  
men, and Henry wasn't abnormally sized, but he was definitely well endowed compared to the others.

"Elizabeth. Hey." He dipped to look at her, tilting her chin. "It's okay. We'll go slow, alright?" He felt guilty, and his voice did soothe her. She was glad that she didn't have to say _it._ She wanted him. She'd never wanted anyone more, and she  
only hoped that they were physically compatible.

"Do you have, um…" She started, suddenly nervous again. Her voice sounded strange, and she blushed furiously at the question.

He looked down sheepishly again, leaning across the bed to snag his pants. Reaching into the pocket, he produced a little foil packet. She giggled and took it from his hands.

"You had this in your pocket?" She teased, a cheeky smile covering her features.

"I uh… Yeah." He rubbed his neck nervously, looking down.

"Henry McCord. We're you planning to get into _my_ pants?" She smiled bigger, trying to stop the giggles threatening to escape. It was _her_ that was trying to get into _his_ pants.

"No! I mean… I wasn't" — He started.

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him back to her lips as they sat in front of one another.

She tried to show him how she felt, how much she wanted him. Breaking away from him, the lust had returned to her gaze and she gripped his length again, stroking him firmly now. He couldn't look away, the vision of her hands gripping him sending his brain  
into overdrive. He resisted the urge to throw her down onto the bed. She sensed his urgency, tearing the packet open and rolling it down his length. She was surprised at how easy it was and couldn't understand why people found it so technically difficult.

He kissed her again, gently pushing her down to the bed and resting between her parted legs. He took his time, moving his mouth against hers slowly and calculated now, pressing and pulling with his tongue, he tasted her mouth. He tasted _her._ Moving  
down, he placed kisses to her chin and neck, pressing down over her pulse where he felt it race. She wanted to feel his body, wrapping her legs around his waist impatiently, trying to pull him down. He held off for a few more moments, learning her  
body with his lips, his eyelashes fluttering and tickling her skin as he moved. She felt so completely free with Henry. She wondered that she may even _love_ him.

He lifted his weight from her body, propping himself up on an arm. She watched in bated silence as he reached between them, stroking her arousal gently. She groaned loudly, wriggling her hips and trying to create friction. He wanted her beyond ready for  
him. He teased her gently for a few seconds longer. It was too much.

"Are you ready for me, baby?" He met her eyes, needing her total affirmation.

"Oh _please_." She hissed, tightening her grip on his hair.

He gripped his length, positioning between her legs, rubbing himself up over her swollen clit and back down, coating himself in her arousal. He repeated the action a few more times before resting against her opening. Rubbing gentle circles on her clit  
with his thumb, he looked up to meet her gaze, never leaving her eyes as he pushed slowly inside. She gasped, yelping loudly. He'd only pushed his tip inside. He waited, remaining perfectly still for her to adjust, keeping the soft movements of his  
thumb. He watched her closely, she was panting, gazing down before meeting his eyes again. She nodded her head, indicating that he should continue. Henry sank deeper, completely sheathed inside and a loud, guttural sound fell from her lips, and it  
was _not_ a sound of pain. He filled her so completely, physically and emotionally, and it felt so _right_. She clutched at him desperately, needing to feel his weight.

Their lips met again and they became one, he kissed her with fire. Their tongues met, twisting and battling for dominance. She squeezed her thighs around him, trying to create movement. Heeding her silent request, he took his sweet time and pulled back  
before advancing slowly again. Elizabeth grunted loudly, pressing her heels into his backside. She needed more, his slow, calculated movements were driving her insane.

They fell into a slow, steady rhythm. A beautiful silence fell over them and the only audible sounds were that of ragged breathing and quiet sounds of pleasure; moaning, whimpering, grunting. She was mumbling, whispering words of appreciation and adoration  
against his lips as they ghosted above her. Totally consumed by her, her smell, her touch, he squeezed his eyes shut in a futile attempt to slow his mind. She met his movements, rocking her hips and pulling him closer. Sweat trickled from his chest  
onto her hot skin as they panted for air. She needed more, but he was being too gentle, too careful.

"Henry, please." She breathed into his lips.

"Yeah, baby. Talk to me." He began kissing her neck, moving across her clavicle and down to the valley between her breasts. He tasted the salty mixture of their sweat. His lips had momentarily distracted her.

"I need more… _faster_. _Please."_

 _"_ Baby, if I do _that_ I'm gonna come." He groaned desperately. He rolled his hips a litter harder anyway, making her grunt.

"I think… so will I."

He groaned in protest, but began to move just a _little_ harder and a touch faster. She noticed, of course she did. She knew she was wearing him down.

" _Yes._ That's it, baby. _"_ She hissed in his ear.

He growled at her, and the sound sent a chill down her spine. He kissed her hard, pushing his tongue past her lips, taking her breath away, drowning her cries of pleasure.

"Oh god. Oh my _god…_ " Her voice was laced with need, the thick, deep sound he could barely resist. He _couldn't_ resist.

Slowly but surely, she broke his resolve with quiet mewls and tantalising caresses. She stroked his hair and clawed at his back, leaving marks with her fingernails. It was all becoming too much.

" _Please."_

And it was the last time that she would beg. He couldn't hold off any longer. He gripped her hips tight and thrust _hard_. Her cries grew louder with every movement; every collision of their sweating, heated bodies pushed her further into oblivion.  
Henry buried his head in her neck, trying to hold off. He breathed in her scent and focused on the delightful sounds that were escaping her. Elizabeth felt the familiar pressure swirling deep in her loins. Her whole body ached so deliciously as she  
neared the point of no return. She pulled his hair roughly, bringing him back to her lips and kissed him viciously as she tumbled over the edge. She broke from his lips, screaming his name, calling to him in primal, animalistic need as the waves of  
ecstasy rolled. The moment would be burned into her mind forever. He had no hope of holding on any longer, his whole body stiffened and jolted. He bucked into her erratically, calling out to her in overwhelming release.

He collapsed on top of her, unable to muster his remaining strength. They held on tight to one another, gasping for breath, unwilling to part. Elizabeth suddenly felt cold, and she held him close still, her eyes squeezed shut. Henry finally lifted his  
head, gazing down, waiting to meet her eyes. When they fluttered open, he was filled with such warmth and adoration. He though he might love this woman. Leaning down, they shared a shaky, tender kiss. He rolled off of her, taking care of the remnants  
of their love making before pulling her against his side. He brushed a lock of golden hair from her face, meeting her eyes again. A silly grin crossed her features, and she couldn't help the giggle that erupted. She'd never felt so elated, her chest  
felt light and she looked on at his amused expression.

"What?" He smirked, wondering what was making this intriguing and marvellous woman giggle after the best sex of his life.

"I… I don't know." She laughed again. "I think… I'm just happy." She said simply, smiling now.

"Me too. I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad we're here." He grinned back, kissing her on the forehead.

They were quiet for a moment, lost in thought, content in the presence of the other. Henry spoke first.

"Stay, will you?"

She simply nodded, burying herself deeper into his embrace. He covered them with a blanket and held her tight. _Stay with me, always._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey friends! If you're reading this, I'd like to thank everyone so much for your beautiful reviews on this (and on my other stories, too.) I really appreciate it and it makes me feel warm and nice inside. This was interesting to write, as the main uh... _act_ is not something that I find easy to write. Yeah, go figure. I hope you enjoy and that it's a pleasant read. As alway, reviews are my source of nourishment, but I'll like you anyway for reading. Ta!

* * *

Elizabeth rarely woke before Henry. He was, by nature, and early riser. He liked to cook in the mornings and had always said that he very much enjoyed watching her wake. She lay in Henrys arms as he spooned her. They were warm and comfortable, but what woke her was the gentle pressure of something poking her in the lower back. She wriggled a little before opening her eyes, trying to figure out what it was. It suddenly occurred to Elizabeth and she froze. She felt a heavy blush cover her cheeks as she realised that she was feeling his morning glory, in well, _all_ of it's glory. She tried to move herself away from him, not wanting to wake him yet but he stirred anyway, rolling onto his back. She turned to watch him for a minute, the sheet draped over his middle, exposing his bare chest. She smiled, watching the steady rise and fall as he breathed easily.

She leaned over his body, placing a soft kiss to his forehead, his cheek and finally touching his lips. She ghosted her mouth over his, kissing him tenderly. She knew he was waking when his lips began to move with hers. She broke from his lips with a soft moan, swinging her leg over his waist and straddling him. She kissed down his jaw and neck, moving down his chest leaving a wet trail with her lips and tongue. He'd never had a sweeter awakening, and her warm breath against his skin felt heavenly. His eyes fluttered open to a stunningly beautiful, and very nude Elizabeth perched on top of him.

"Good morning." She whispered against his skin, continuing her journey down his body. He reached down to brush the hair covering her face, meeting her eyes as she stared back at him.

He smirked "It is."

Her movements resumed, kissing down his belly. She pushed the sheet away from his body, moving to kneel between his legs. She sat up to look at him, dragging her palms down his chest and over the bulge in his briefs. Henry watched with hooded eyes, still glassy from sleep, as she rubbed her hand over him. Elizabeth could hear him breathing, making sharp intakes of air each pass she made. She bit her lip in a tantalising manner, meeting his eyes as she gripped his erection and began to stroke it slowly. His soft moans of pleasure encouraged her to continue.

She took a deep, steadying breath before moving her fingers to the elastic waist of his underwear, hooking them and dragging them down, letting his erection jump free. He bent his legs to allow her to remove them completely. She moved back to him, hesitantly placing her hands around the base of his length where she resumed her tentative movements, slowly up and down, gently squeezing. She leaned in closer, and he could feel her hot breaths against his sensitive skin. He was panting now, watching, struck as his brain scrambled at the lewd vision of the woman he loved between his legs. She kept stroking him, leaning closer with every minute, her eyes flashing up to meet his, gauging his reaction.

"Elizabeth. Baby, come up here." He begged, resting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't budge. "Baby, you don't have to"—

"I _want_ to." She interjected.

"It's okay if you don't — oh _fuck!"_ Henry cried out loudly as she made contact, placing her hot, wet lips gently against his tip.

His profanity made her head swim, and she flushed bright immediately. She was quietly thrilled to have such an effect on him. She gently added the tip of her tongue, giving him a cautious lick. He whimpered loudly, staring down at her with wide, adoring eyes. Her movements slowly grew in confidence as she listened to his body, letting his reactions guide her. She took his tip fully between her lips before gently sucking, moving her hand back to grip his base. She pulled back, releasing him with a gentle pop of her lips.

"Um… Is this okay? How do I…?" She trailed off, suddenly self conscious again.

"Yes. Oh my god _._ It feels good, baby. _Please_ don't stop." His voice was coarse and deep, quickly dissolving her fears of inadequacy.

She returned her mouth to him, kissing his length and dragging her tongue in a long wet trail from his balls up to his tip, noticing how he quivered when she touched the sensitive area on the underside of his head. She smiled and repeated the action experimentally, adding pressure with her tongue.

"Elizabeth!" He cried her name, tossing his head back, making fists in the sheets beside him. His breaths coming in short pants, he reached a hand down, carefully threading his hand through her thick hair, gently massaging her scalp as she moved. Her movements grew bolder with every grunt, moan and desperate mewl of pleasure. She steadied herself, pressing one hand against his thigh to support herself and slowly took him in much deeper. He groaned louder, instinctively bucking upwards a little. His eyes moved to hers quickly, shooting her an apologetic look, but she didn't seem to mind.

Elizabeth hadn't realised how arousing it could be, and the desire swirling in her belly was undeniable. Every beautiful sound that fell from his lips made her own excitement grow. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs, and she felt the strong urge to reach between her own legs and touch herself. She wanted to please him, more than anything, as he had for her. She wanted to show him through her actions.

Henry knew he was close. He knew he couldn't last much longer with the sensation of her hot, wet mouth sliding and sucking him. He'd never felt such intense pleasure, and his body strained to remain still for her. The vision of her perched between his legs, her red lips surrounding him and her heavy, dark eyes burning through him would be one he'd never forget.

"Baby, I'm so close."

She moaned and the vibration sent jolts of pleasure through him, he loosened his grip on her hair, realising his excitement was firming his grip.

"I… You… You are, you feel so good.

His words made her pride swell and she worked harder, bringing her free hand into action, cupping his balls and giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Oh god, I'm gonna come!" His voice was high and strangled.

She grinned wickedly, pulling her mouth from him and watching his face closely. She continued to pump him hard and massage his balls, watching the expressions cross his features. He held her eyes before calling her name loudly. His body stiffened and his hips jerked into her hands. She watched, a little shocked as his orgasm took over, squirting his release over his abdomen. She was thrilled that she'd caused it. He was gasping for breath, his legs shaking as the intense pressure in his groin was finally released. The picture before her was heady, and she was so turned on at this point she wasn't sure she could think.

As Henry's body calmed and his breathing steadied, he reached down and pulled her on top of him, kissing her fiercely. He stroked her mouth with his tongue, wanting to thank her.

"That was absolutely incredible." He whispered against her.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself, running the up and down her back, pressing her tight to his body. He slipped a hand down and between her legs, parting her lips, finding her completely soaked.

"Baby, you're _so wet_ for me." He groaned into her lips. He gripped her backside and ground her down onto him hard, forcing a guttural sound from her and his fingers to press against her clit. She could feel that he was becoming hard again, surprised that he was able to recover so quickly. The thought only made her need him more.

She sat up against him, rocking her hips over his length, letting him feel her arousal. Henry reached up and cupped her breasts, massaging and squeezing. She covered his hands with hers, and continued to rock her hips, needing him as soon as possible. She felt her mind slipping, the needed to be joined soon.

Henry barely had the clarity to think, but he stilled her hips with great effort and restraint.

"Elizabeth, hold on, baby." She whimpered with frustration.

"Henry, I need you _now."_ She whined. He almost couldn't resist her.

He flailed his arms frantically, reaching awkwardly into the bedside table, feeling blindly through the draw. Impatient, she climbed off of him and went for the opposite draw, tossing items blindly in her lustful haste, snagging their ticket .

"Oh thank christ." She hissed, climbing back onto him and shoving him down onto the bed. She quickly rolled it down his length.

Rising on her knees, she took Henry completely by surprise, positioning him against her, she sat down on him hard. She shrieked in relief, her legs trembling at the sudden intense pleasure. Henry stared up at her flushed, sweating form as she moved against him. She was frantic, her hair wild and messy as she moved a hand through it. They'd not tried this position, and she felt the pressure of him deep inside slightly different, _intense._ He moved his hands to catch hers, intertwining their fingers, letting her use him for leverage. He growled darkly at her, amazed by her as she used his body for her pleasure.

It was hard and fast and she was quickly coming undone, moaning and panting her ascent. She was making him dizzy, every frantic gyration of her hips making him slip further into oblivion. He moved a hand between them, sensing her dire need for release, and pressed his fingers to her clit, rubbing firmly. She screamed loudly, tossing her head back and giving him a stunning view of her straining body; her muscles were taught and skin damp. He helped her along, thrusting hard to meet her, encouraging her the whole way.

"So fucking beautiful." He moved their connected hands to rest over her racing heart.

"Henry."

"Come on, sweetheart. I want you to come for me."

" _Yeah…"_

Her orgasm built quickly, and when the pressure reached it's peak, she cried his name, collapsing against his body. She squeezed and quivered above him, moaning loudly, beckoning him to follow. Warmth engulfed her and she closed around his body, finally taking him with her. He bucked hard and pulled her lips back to his, kissing the life out of her. She sucked the breaths he provided her with, gasping for oxygen. She fell limp against him, an occasional shiver rocking her body as she calmed. Henry held her close to him, unable to open his eyes yet.

After several moments, Henry moved a hand to push the stray hair from her damp face, tucking it behind her ear as she lifted her chin to meet his eyes. He ghosted her lips with his, barely touching. He'd never felt greater contentment, and he was sure she felt the same, giving him an exhausted smile.

"I love you, Elizabeth." He smiled back.

"I love you too." She felt confident saying it now, she was sure of herself. She was sure of _him_.

"You're welcome to wake me up like that _every_ morning, if you wish…" He murmured, tracing soft patterns against her skin with his fingertips.

"As long as you're with me." She whispered, kissing him gently.


End file.
